Day 1 - Eli
How it Started This is just a sample header followed by some sample text. Change this to anything you want. |'Starring:' }} | and Featuring: }} | Locations Visited: }} I approached the tavern, keeping an eye on the dimly lit planets that adorned the sky. 'The Violent Lobster.' "Why is the lobster violent?" I wondered. I read the sign again - ohhhhh The Violet Lobster. That makes so much more sense... The musicians in the tavern were playing the ballad of the Houses I'lo and D'or - Song of the two wolves. A story about two young lovers, heirs to the warring clans, who escaped their families at great peril and made their way to the Land of Mythinar - where their wildest dreams came true and they lived happily ever after. After making the rounds, taking note of the monk at the corner who had a secret stash of the good stuff that wasn't readily available at the bar, a few of us decided to venture out of the town to see what we could see. We made our way north to the jungle, Ulfgar following Enya, who lit our path with a torch Soon, Dunia - the planet that eclipses the sun at midday would be out to shelter us from the harsh sunlight. Off in the distance, to the east, a trio of large pigs was visible. The party seemed to be inclined to capturing a pig for an evening feast, but Enya spied a pack of wolves closing in on the pigs, so we forged along to the north. We made our way toward the river and eventually reached a cliff overlooking the dangerous waterfall we saw on our way into the island. Ulfgar attempted to descend to the river on a rope, but Klotar did not succeed in keeping the rope steady. It looked like Ulfgar was about to plummet to his death, but the agile monk caught himself and was able to perch on a large rock. "I live another day. And there's lots of water here." He declared. We retrieved the monk and began to gather vines to try and get across the river. One of the vines was not so vine-y. Apparently it was named 'Kaa.' After a battle that left some of the party near death, we vanquished the snake. Kaa is dead Long live kaa. Casualties - Varys, Klo, Kianga After a short rest for the wounded to recover and the sun to go down for the night we crossed the river, following Kianga who followed her nose as gnolls must. We reach desecrated ground, or holy, we weren't to sure until Kianga threw a rock at the tree, whereupon skeletal creatures revealed themselves to our shock and dismay. An inevitable battle ensued. We had many ouchies, but we managed to kill all the skeletons. It looked bleak for a while since the Tree decided to uproot itself and advance toward us, but it didn't leave the desecrated patch and we were able to retreat back to town to be swarmed by questions from those that did not join us.